


Beginning of the End

by FuqboiBird



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Corrupted Link AU, Corruption AU, Divine Beasts with an Anti-Ganon Failsafe, Keep In Mind That I Tagged This As Character Death For A Reason, M/M, The Revalink is pretty background but its in there if you know it is, This is just a set-up fic, When I say major character death I mean it guys, but with a twist, there will be more in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuqboiBird/pseuds/FuqboiBird
Summary: It all began when the plan failed, and the Divine Beasts fell.





	Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a bigger project, but I'm doing it entirely in one-shots. Keep this in mind.

The calamity came quickly, with little warning. There was little else for them to do except watch in dismay as it consumed the castle. They hadn’t been prepared. Zelda hadn’t been prepared. It was all they could do to go to the Divine Beasts, and to hope for the best. To hope that Zelda discovered her powers in the nick of time, to hope the Divine Beasts actually worked against Ganon, to hope everything went to plan. 

And this plan counted on far too much luck for Revali’s liking. He prefered a good, concrete plan that relied on strategy and skill, rather than holy powers and a magic sword. But, this was not the case, and he had a role to play in this plan, whether he liked it or not. 

A sudden pang of alarm and confusion in the back of his mind shook him from his reverie. It was Mipha. He could feel a jumble of emotions from her end of the connection, most of them bad, all of them a jumbled mess that made deciphering what she was trying to tell them impossible. He mentally reached out to her, and he felt Urbosa do the same, when suddenly Daruk began to project anger and frustration into the connection, before they both abruptly fell silent. 

Revali had little time to contemplate the reason behind what had just happened beyond the automatic assumption that something had gone terribly, horribly wrong, as he was fast approaching Medoh. As he approached his divine beast, a feeling of apprehension and terror washed over him. Visibly, there was nothing wrong with the beast, however, he knew instinctively that something  _ was _ wrong. It was no coincidence that not long after Mipha and Daruk would have arrived in their Divine Beasts that their connection had been severed. 

There was nothing immediately, noticeably wrong with the Divine Beast, he noted upon landing. Walking inside, there was once again nothing  _ noticeably _ wrong, however, the sudden feeling of being watched ate at him. Sure that nothing was wrong with the Divine Beast, he flew up to the main control unit. The feeling of being watched followed him up, and he tried to shove down the feeling of terror that threatened to well up inside of him. 

He walked up to the control unit, eyeing it with suspicion. As he lay a wing on the control panel, red and black malice began to bubble onto the surface, and he quickly yanked his wing away from the control panel as the malice began to ooze over the edges and drop onto Medoh’s wings. Revali took several steps back in alarm, when suddenly Medoh lurched beneath him and began a slow decent into the mountains below. He quickly took off, flying above the beast, and could only watch in horror as it crashed into a ravine. The terrible sound of metal scraping and crunching against rock echoed through the mountains before falling to a suffocating silence. 

“Oh, Hylia,” was all that Revali could bring himself say as he watched the lights lining Medoh flicker and disappear. The Divine Beasts had failed; he had failed, and now all he could do was hope that Link and Zelda’s luck had held out. 

 

It hadn’t. They had been forced to retreat, and Hyrule Castle- along with the surrounding town- had been lost. Link had been injured, the Master Sword nearly broken, and Zelda’s powers refused to show themselves. Word had been quickly sent to the four other Champions of the events, as well as an urgent message from Zelda to regroup at Hateno Fort. 

Revali set out immediately upon receiving the message, headed south at a breakneck pace. He flew continuously, never once stopping to rest, and by nightfall he had reached the base at Hateno. He was exhausted, but sleep wasn’t on his mind. He  _ had _ to meet with Zelda, he  _ would like _ to see Link, and he  _ needed _ to know exactly  _ what the fuck was going on _ . 

“Revali!” Zelda said, looking up from where she was leaning over a table. She was surrounded by Shekiah warriors, with the odd Hyrulian Royal Guard scattered in the group, “You’re finally here.” She paused, “And I know you just got here, but I have to ask- did Vah Medoh also suddenly deactivate? Can you also no longer feel a connection to the other Champions?”

“Yes, and yes,” He said dryly, adjusting his grip on the bag he had slung over his shoulder, “By your wording, I can presume the other Divine Beasts suffered the same fate?”

“You can,” Urbosa said, suddenly appearing from one of the many hallways behind him, causing him to jump slightly. She gave a little laugh, one that was mostly smirk, as he gave her an offended look, “Naboris simply dropped, and there was nothing I could do to wake her.” Placing a hand on a hip, she sighed, “And of course, beforehand, it began spitting Malice from the control unit.”

Zelda grabbed a piece of paper, quickly jotting down a few things, “Malice… from… control unit,” She muttered to herself as she took note, then heaved a great sigh as she put the pencil down. “It’s just all very strange,” She began, staring at the paper contemplatively.  

“Strange is not necessarily how I would put it,” Revali muttered to himself, but was quickly silenced by one of Urbosa’s fierce glares, as well as a slight smack to the shoulder. The comment, as well as the entire interaction between the two Champions, went unnoticed by Zelda, who had now assumed the mental role of chief Divine Beast engineer. 

“It is almost as if… the malice had triggered a failsafe! Oh My Goddess, that’s it!” Zelda exclaimed, smacking a hand on the table and looking up at them. One of the Shekiah warriors beside her jumped, looking over at her in slight annoyance, before continuing to discuss a potential plan. Zelda continued on, oblivious, “The ancient Shekiah who designed the Divine Beasts must have considered the potential risk of having the Divine Beasts taken by Ganon, and built in a failsafe to shut them off before they could be corrupted! Of course! That’s why they shut off!”

“Imagine the destruction that would have ensued had Ganon gotten it’s hands on the beasts,” Urbosa muttered, half to herself. 

“I would rather not,” Revali quietly retorted, getting a quiet huff from Urbosa in response. Louder, he asked, “Without the Divine Beasts, what can we do? Do we even have a plan?”

At that, Zelda’s face darkens, and Revali realises he likely reminded her of her of the failures of the day previous. “Yes, there’s… a slight plan. It’s not much, but, it’s something. I’ll… go get the others. If you could wait here, please.” With that, she ducked out of the room, headed down one of the hallways. Revali dropped his bag, looking up at Urbosa.

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” He made an aggravated gesture with a wing, before crossing them. She glanced down, raising an eyebrow in response. 

“Because nothing has gone to plan, and you like plans,” She said, crossing her arms. Revali opened his beak in an offended way, tilting his head towards her as if he were about to respond. He didn’t, instead clicking his beak closed and looking away in aggravation. 

Moments later, Zelda reappeared, Mipha and Link trailing behind her. “Daruk will be joining us momentarily, I believe.” A few minutes later, Daruk appeared, and Zelda began to explain. The plan was, essentially, to go at the castle again, this time, with the aid of the Champions. The hope was that Link, with the aid of the Champions, would be able to subdue Ganon, and that Ganon’s weakened state would somehow trigger Zelda’s sealing powers. 

This plan, in Revali’s opinion, was as terrible as the first one. They were relying on far too many theoretical situations and assumptions for his taste. However, their options were severely limited, and time was running short. They had no choice, really, but to fight and hope for the best. 

After the rather brief meeting, everyone dispersed, each Champion headed to their respective rooms to rest. Revali took this moment of chaos to snag Link before he could disappear, following Zelda. “You were hurt,” Revali said flatly, staring at the Hylian intently, albeit with concern.

Link merely looked up at him, and his expression spoke volumes. “ _ Tomorrow might be it,” _ He signed, causing Revali to sigh and look away.

“This is a suicide mission,” He paused, “Everything has fallen apart.”

“ _ I know.” _

“You could die tomorrow.”

“ _ So could you.” _

“It doesn’t matter if I die anymore.”

“ _ It would matter to me,” _ Link signed, then grabbed Revali by the wingtips, pressing their foreheads together.

“If I’m dead, you’ve been dead for a while,” Revali said with a scoff, but leaned into the touch. Link huffed out a laugh, rolling his eyes playfully. “You act like that’s a lie. Even Ganon would be hard pressed to take down a warrior of my calibre.” At this, Link merely shook his head with a smile, and led Revali down the hall. 

The next morning arrived much too soon. Overnight, thick, dark stormclouds had moved in, an ominous sign that many speculated about amongst themselves in whispers. The atmosphere in Hateno was tense as the Champions prepared to depart. This was, essentially, their last ditch effort to stop Ganon and prevent the downfall of Hyrule. The odds were stacked against them.

It was still rather dark when they set out for Hyrule Castle. The journey there was silent, and apprehension and dread hung in the air. Before long, the castle loomed ahead of them, an oppressive presence. Dark clouds of malice hung around the intimidating structure, obscuring it completely in some parts. By the time they had reached the furthermost edge of Hyrule Field, it was completely light. Hyrule Castle lay before them, the surrounding town in ruins; some places still ablaze. 

Link dismounted from his horse, drawing the Master Sword from its sheath. Urbosa and Mipha followed in suit, but Zelda remained mounted. From deep within the castle came a guttural roar that seemed to shake the very ground. They stood at the ready, however, the field they stood in fell to a dead silence. Above, the clouds of malice swirled menacingly, and seemed to be gathering. 

“Why is nothing happening?” Urbosa said after a moments wait. Zelda furled her bow and tightened her grip on the reigns, a confused expression on her face.

“I… don’t know. This isn’t like what happened before, we were attacked head on. Maybe, he’s grown weak..?”

“I doubt it,” Urbosa said, readjusting her grip on her Scimitar of the Seven, shuffling with unease. Zelda’s horse neighed and began to fight the reigns, throwing her head back and pacing in place nervously. 

Above, the clouds of malice grew darker, and seemed to be drawing closer. Thunder rumbled above. With little warning, the malice descended in a spiral, consuming Link, who stood a little ways away from the Champions. 

“Link!” Revali cried out, as did Zelda and Mipha. Urbosa threw a hand out, preventing Revali from running forward.

“Hylia- What are you waiting for? Do something!” Zelda cried out, eyes wide with shock. Urbosa merely shook her head, eyes narrowed.

“Not yet. We don’t know what that’s doing to him,” Urbosa said, and all they could do was watch as the cloud of malice concealed Link from sight.

It left as quickly as it came, leaving Link motionless on the ground. Revali and Mipha hurried forward, reaching the other Champion just as he sat up. 

“Link, are you okay? Is there anything wrong?” Mipha asked, kneeling beside Link. Revali followed in suit, laying a wing on Link’s arm. Mipha suddenly gasped, eyes widened in shock, hand over her mouth, and began reaching for her trident, which was strapped to her back. Link then turned to Revali, a disconcerting smile on his face. His eyes, which had once been a bright blue, were now a myriad of golden hues, and the whites had turned black. 

“I feel fine,” Link said in a voice that was not his own. Before Revali could even react, Link stood and flung him across the field, where he hit a deactivated Guardian and collapsed. 

Chaos ensued. Mipha thrust at Link, only to have her blow parried away. Daruk charged forward with a roar, Boulder Breaker at the ready. Link dodged the blow with practiced ease, flipping away from the two other Champions before charging forward. Urbosa was helping Zelda off the ground, her horse racing away, yelling  “Run!”

Link delivered blow after blow; it seemed as if for every blow the Champions landed on him he gave three in return. He moved at a supernatural speed, and it soon became apparent to the Champions they were fighting an uphill battle at best. Not soon after that, they realised that they might be fighting a losing one.

Daruk was the first to fall. A few well placed hits on Link’s part was enough to bring down the Goron Champion, much to the horror of Mipha and Urbosa. They thrust and parried, blocked and slashed at Link. The longer the fight went on the more desperate their attacks became, the sloppier their defense got. It was not long before Link used this to his advantage.

Some distance away, Revali sat up, ears ringing and dizzy, vision blurred. He could vaguely see Urbosa and Mipha fighting Link in the distance. He watched as Link knocked Mipha to the ground, raising his sword to strike. Revali, without putting much thought into what he was doing, scrambled to his feet and ran towards the fight. He slammed into Link, grabbing the Master Sword by the top of the hilt, causing Link’s downward thrust to miss by several inches. This gave Mipha a precious few seconds to roll away and grab her trident, and for Urbosa to regroup. Link shoved Revali off and turned to Urbosa, striking outward. Revali pulled out a pair of knives and joined the fray.

They were tired, slowly weakening, and Link knew this, and used it to his advantage. The longer the fight dragged on, the more tired the Champions became, the more grievous the errors they made. It was not long until a slight mistake cost them Urbosa.

Mipha and Revali carried on, desperate to an end to the fight. With every thrust of her trident, Mipha grew weaker, until a sudden blow had her stumbling. With the last of her energy, she thrust forward, catching Link’s sword between the tines, and ripped it out of his hands, throwing both the sword and her trident across the field, and then collapsed. 

Throwing his shield to the side, Link charged at Revali with a growl, sending them tumbling to the ground. A brief struggle ensued, in which Link managed to both rip the knife from Revali’s grip and pin the Rito to the ground. A flash of the blade, and Revali sank to darkness.  

 

 

A few feet away, Zelda picked up the Master Sword, a fire burning in her eyes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Before y'all yell at me, keep in mind that this is the beginning of a larger series! I'm pretty hyped for this series too, so look forward to the next installment soon (I hope). I'm not gonna say much yet, but hopefully the next fic will explain a lot of the premise. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you don't hate this fic too much. I'll probably go through and edit any mistakes I made in the morning, so it may be a little choppy atm.
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fuqboibird) if you want.


End file.
